Masters and Mothers
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Being the Master of a guildhall is hard. Especially one as huge as Fairy Tail. Add in being a mother to three children (err, well, one child and two dogs) and it's near impossible. But Mirajane's making it work. Or at least she's learning to. - Part of the Last Month series.
1. Chapter 1

The acclimation for Mirajane to make between being the head barmaid to the guild's Master wasn't a hard one. She had been doing most of the masterly duties for Makarov for a good number of years at that point. The only things she hadn't been doing was making the final decisions on things, but still, she had a mighty tight grip on his influences, so she was no stranger when it came to the inner workings of the place.

Honestly, she'd been prepping for the job her whole life without knowing it.

Mirajane knew the guild like the back of her hand. She knew most all the members, had been the one to give them the 'stamp of approval' as it were, as well as plied them with liquor on, if not nightly, then certainly weekly basis, getting all sorts of juicy info on them as well as plenty of tragic backstories.

She was familiar with the neighboring guilds' masters, accompanying Makarov on many of his ventures to meetings between the mostly old men in the past few years as his health and memory both deteriorated. Fairy Tail's involvement with many of said guilds over the years had given her a pretty good rundown on many of the top members they held as well.

Her having been an S-Class mage didn't hurt either.

It was a bit odd, at times, to not have to be behind the bar constantly. And there were those, of course, who rebelled a bit under her, testing her limits, but Mirajane was no joke; she'd wag a finger faster than you could say uncle. Not to mention, when she was a bit of a joke, she had quite the tough backup. From her two siblings to her husband and, by proxy, the Thunder Legion, Mirajane had connections.

And that wasn't even mentioning that she was entrenched quite heavily in Makarov's inner circle, the true heart of the current class of Fairy Tail.

There was one thing though that changed quite significantly.

"Now you that you're Master, Mommy, does that make you better than Daddy?"

Her daughter was finally seeing things for how they were; that the demon was better than the dragon.

"I've always been, baby," she affirmed as she smoothed back her daughter's striking silvery hair. "Always."

"Mirajane."

Her husband, however, was not pleased.

"You shouldn't," Laxus grumbled, "tell her things like that."

"Why not? You tell her all the time that you're better than me."

"Not you specifically." Laxus filled the page of his newspaper. "Just everyone in general."

With a giggle, Mirajane leaned down to press a kiss to her daughter's head. They were over by the stove, Mirajane scrambling up some eggs while her only true child had just come down for breakfast. Her two other not really children, could be heard outside, awakening the neighborhood with loud barks and yaps as they chased the morning birds out of the garden.

Not to protect the garden, of course, as they destroyed it far more, trampling through it, but rather because they didn't want no stinkn' birds near their mama!

...Even if she was all the way in the house, it was just too close for comfort.

"Lana," the woman began with a grin, "Daddy and I are both super important. And strong. And love you very much. That's all that matters."

Glancing over at the man, who seemed to be angrily glaring at the paper then, the five year old asked, "Uncle Elf says he's stronger than Daddy anyways."

The sound of a low growl from over at the table made Lana from, but Mirajane only grinned wider. To her daughter, she said, "Elf is a bit silly sometimes, is all."

"That's what I said."

"Can you set the table for Mommy now?"

Of course. She was super good at that.

As Lana always did this task, Mira had already gotten the cups, plates, and silverware out of their drawers and cabinets, leaving them on the counter. Really, all Lana was doing was transferring them to the table. But it made her feel like a big girl, to do this, so Mirajane was always sure to leave it for her.

"'cuse me, Daddy."

Grunt. Then, lifting up his paper, the man allowed his daughter to set a plate in front of him. "Thank you, hatchling. You're so good at setting the table."

Oh, she knew. She loved it.

The best was when her Mommy and Daddy had a dinner party. Which, honestly, wasn't often. And usually when they did, it was less of a they thing and more of a Mommy thing, as Daddy would trying to be out of town during those times, which sucked, but getting to set the big dining room table always made up for this in Lana's book. Plus she got to put on her pretty dress and have all her mother and father's friends brag her up. Even if it was just her aunts and uncles over, that was alright too.

Heck, Lana enjoyed setting up her tea parties.

Mira said she'd be a good barmaid one day.

Laxus said there was no way in heck his daughter would be serving the louts up at that guildhall.

She really loved her parents.

When she had their three spots all perfect, she immediately headed to her real spot; her father's lap.

"Daddy, can I read to you?"

Laxus gave his daughter a rather wry smile as she wiggled her way into his lap, but didn't force her to stop. Only flipped the page quickly away from the murder a few towns over he was reading about and onto a much safer topic.

"Uh...Here. Read Daddy this." Laxus tapped a finger a story about the new roof that the Cathedral in town was having installed. "I really wanna hear about this."

There were many big words that were rather challenging to say throughout the article, but Daddy was very helpful and patient. He always told Lana that when he was a little boy, his grandpa taught him to read and that it was a very important part of life. This only made Lana love it even more, as she loved Gramps a bunch too, and only a few months out from his death, missed the man dearly.

Mira listened to them in mostly silence, but did grin over at her husband more than once. Laxus didn't return this, of course, because he had a reputation and all, but he did kiss Lana's head when she was finished.

"Good job. Now do you wanna read-"

"Her foods ready." Mirajane was coming over to the table then to serve it. "Lana, get up and sit in your own chair."

"I don't wanna."

"Lana-'

"Go let the dogs in, baby." Laxus sat his paper to the side and lifted his daughter from his lap, so she could do as he asked. "Please."

She didn't want to, but with a bit of a pout, she did this. The two dogs, Raijin and Tenjin, were both super excited for breakfast time, as they always were, so Mirajane tossed them their share of the breakfast, which to Laxus' dismay, that day, were some of the strips of bacon, while Lana tried to sneak back into his lap.

Her mother wasn't having it.

"Lana-"

"I wanna sit in his lap! Why can't I?"

"Because, you're a big girl."

Lana, lip jutted out, stood beside her father's chair, as she said, "Not that big."

"Sit in your own seat, hatchling," Laxus ordered with a shake of his head, giving her a gentle push.. He didn't mind her much, sitting with him, but Mirajane had begun telling him recently that it was time to stop babying her so much. "Eat your breakfast."

Mira got Lana some orange juice and refreshed her husband's coffee before she sat down herself. Her daughter was pouting still, over the whole seat deal, and only made faces down at her plate, refusing to look at her mother. Laxus, however, with his paper folded and sat to the side, stared right across the table at her.

"You going in early this morning?" the slayer asked. "Demon?'

"Mmmm, I'm probably gonna go shower and then head in, yeah. How come?"

"I was gonna train." Laxus' eyes fell back to his food then. "I'll have to find somewhere for Lana to go."

"I can go train!" Lana was offended. And rightfully so. She was a great trainer. She would sit there and help Daddy count his reps and would sit on his back during push ups. Motivate him from a distance by shouting things at him about how great he was and how he was the best slayer ever. "I'm good at goin' trainin'."

"I know, baby, but Daddy's gotta go do some serious training." Laxus made a sad face down at her. "I'll be gone for a few days. You don't want anything to do with that. Trust me."

"A few days?" It was Mira's turn to make a face. "Why didn't you mention that to me?"

"That's what I was getting ready to do."

"Laxus-"

"I can go for days!" Lana was indignant. "Daddy-"

"You have to stay here," the man explained, "with your mother and brothers."

"But I don't wanna!"

"Lana," Mira sighed as she looked about ready to throw a fit. They had these, sometimes. Typically in just such situations. The little girl was rather attached to Laxus and, when he went away, sometimes there were tears.

A lot of times there were tears.

Especially if it was just for stupid training! That was crazy! How could he do that to her? Leaving her to go out on a job because he was an awesome superhero slayer while bringing her back gifts form his journey was one thing.

But training?

"I'll only be gone a few days, little tiny baby demon." Laxus gave Lana that rare smile he reserved for her. "And you'll get to spend some time with your aunts and uncles. Won't you like that?"

"No."

"Lana," he sighed as Mirajane only shook her head.

Their daughter, for the most part, was a pretty good child. But as an only child who was insanely spoiled by her father (and fine, Mira as well, just a bit), they could get some bratty tendencies occasionally. Just crocodile tears, honestly, for the most part.

She'd get over Laxus being gone before Mira got home from work, she was certain, and not have an issue with it again. Especially considering Laxus loved contacting her on the lacrima when he was out.

He had to, after all.

How else would he and his hatchling share their bedtime story? Just not? Please.

Mirajane sped ate though, hurrying through her meal so she could get on with her day. Laxus and Lana were still at the table, in fact, though it was because they were reading from the newspaper again (and Lana was in his lap, of course) when Mirajane came back downstairs, ready for the day.

"I'll pick you up from whoever has you after I get off work, okay?" Mira told her daughter as she kissed the little girl goodbye. Annoyed with her still, Lana didn't say anything, but that was fine, as Mirajane didn't require a return of the, "Love you," she gave the girl because she knew, of course, it was there. Words were just that; words.

Her dragon though let her kiss his cheek and rub at his very trimmed beard a bit as she said, "Stop by the hall before you take off, dragon, to tell me where Lana ended up. And I'll have you some food packed for your training by the time you arrive."

"You don't gotta do that demon," he said, though he knew he'd be heartbroken if she ever didn't. She kissed him again, that time on the lips, and patted Lana on the head, before she finally turned her attention to her distraught puppies, who did not want her to leave, never ever, but could tell that was going on.

Laxus might call them stupid, but actually, his canine sons were pretty savvy. You know, if it was savvy to realize after years that when Mirajane gets dressed in the morning after breakfast, she typically heads into work.

They felt savvy, at least.

Mirajane called out to them one last time, as she left out the door, telling them all that she loved them, and Raijin and Tenjin tried to follow her out the door, but she only shut it behind her. Then it was time to start her day.

Her fake smile for her family failed a bit, as she headed out in the early morning, but it was more resting, truly, as it would have to spring back up, when she got to the guildhall. Things felt so different, in those days, as the Master, than they had in ones past.

Better and worse, in some ways, but still getting to go to her dream place, Fairy Tail, all the same.

It would be a long day, as it always was, but an even longer one knowing that Laxus was going out of town. She'd miss him, of course, but more than that, it meant that she had to deal with the house all by herself. Lana and the dogs were not easy to flex around a Master's schedule.

Not that she was worried, of course. Just the same as they'd help her up at the hall, Mirajane had her siblings and the Thunder Legion at her full disposal. Not to mention her friends. Even though Lana (and Raijin and Tenjin by default) didn't realize it yet, there would be no time to miss Laxus. Not when they were having so much fun.

The thought alone was enough to put a bright smile on Mirajane's face as she arrived at the guildhall to find Kinana getting it ready for opening.

"Good morning, Mir- Master," Kinana greeted as the woman only giggled and waved to her as the new head barmaid went strolling past, headed, it seemed, for the bathrooms to get those all cleaned.

"Yes," Mira beamed, more to herself, as she headed for her office in the back. "It is, isn't it?"

* * *

 **The Last Month series has only ever had one, actual story, which was, of course, Last Month, so I figured it was about time to get it a new one. It's not my favorite of my series (I go back and forth with Remember Me and Parenthood), but it's not lost on me that a big missing piece of it has always been Mirajane. Laxus and Lana are typically the focus, with Mira realizing that she's kind of background to their bond. Last Month is really a more jokey series than serious, save that one story where Makarov dies, so this is definitely going to be light, but it'll bring Mirajane and Lana a bit closer, hopefully.**

 **And yes, I know that Closure and Accidents and Incidents still haven't been finished, but I'm hoping writing this'll help me get back in the mood for Fairy Tail. This is supposed to just be five chapters, so I'll hopefully get them out super quick. Remember when I used to post something new for Fairy Tail daily? Yeah, that was great. This probably won't be like that, but maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lana wore her pink shirt with the big, smiley depiction of the sun on it along with her favorite pair of jeans that day. Daddy wouldn't let her wear her nice dress shoes that she loved so much with the outfit, but that was fine, because she knew that Laxus was going away for a bit and she refused to be mad at him if she could help it.

Not to mention, he pointed out that she would get her nice shoes dirty and that wasn't cool. Rather, Daddy helped her tie her pink sneakers that her Aunt Ever bought for her a few months back that she liked a decent amount as well.

Her brothers didn't go with them when they left the house, which sucked, but they only did if they were going to the park or for a walk. Since she was going presumably to one of her aunts or uncles place, the dogs had to stay behind and fend for themselves. Not for long, her father assured her as they gave them both bones before leaving them alone in the house, as their mother would certainly send someone to water them and take them to the bathroom later.

"Daddy," Lana giggled as he held her hand, a pack slung over his back of stuff for his training mission he'd set upon himself.

"What?" Glancing down at her, he grinned, just from the sound of her laughter, but it was a clueless smile. "What's so funny, hatchling?'

"You don't water the doggies," she said, swinging their hands as they went along down the street, her own pack in his hand that wasn't grasping hers, carrying the backpack full of toys for the day so that his daughter didn't have to. "They're not plants."

"Is that so?"

"Of course," she continued to giggle because, yeah, Daddy knew everything, but sometimes it sure seemed like Daddy didn't know anything. "They're aminals."

"Animals."

"That's what I said!"

He had to believe her.

"Where are we going first?" she asked as she continued to swing their hands. "To see Elf? Or Aunt Lissy?"

"Which would you rather?"

"Mmmm…Aunt Lissy."

"Good choice," the slayer congratulated. "Lisanna over Elfman everyday."

The journey took them across town as her Aunt Lisanna lived in ever changing apartments in the heart of the town with good ol' Bickslow, the sleaziest of tenants a land lord could ever pray not to have. This caused both he and her Aunt Lissy to frequently change residences and, more often than not, crash at Laxus' place when he was out on S-Class jobs and would not know about it, courtesy of Mirajane.

On the way, Daddy listened to her very long explanation about just why he should consider taking her along with him instead of leaving her at home, all about how good she was at counting (to keep his reps) and running (to keep up with him) as well as playing (to keep him entertained during lulls). He listened, of course, as Laxus always did with his daughter's rambles.

He got good practice in, anyhow, dealing with the girl's mother for so long. Mirajane was the queen at attempting to complicate his life with endless chatter. And, truthfully, Laxus returned the favor to the two of them only and no one else, as his daughter and wife were his typical sounding board for all his problems. Mira talked him through all his dark moments and Lisanna listened raptly to his tales of yesteryear, great accomplishments long gone by replayed for someone who never knew her father to be the monster he truly was.

It was the least he could to do hear her out abut what a great training partner she was.

Not that it would change anything though.

But to not listen would just be flat out rude.

She was just to the part about how she not only knew her address, but also how to contact Mommy _and_ Uncle Elf on their lacrimas should something happen to him, which made her an ideal asset, when they arrived at Bickslow and Lisanna's apartment build.

Notice building.

Not their specific apartment.

Because, before he could get very far into the building, the land lord came rushing out of his office by the main entrance, keying in on the slayer immediately.

"You," he snarled, raising a fist at Laxus' whose eyes only widened in shock. "Did you bring my jewels? Huh? My jewels?"

"What are you talking about, old man?" he grumbled, though he had a good idea what was going on. Letting go of Lana's hand, his moved his own to her head, pushing slightly so that he could get her behind him. "I don't live here."

"You are that...that...fairy man's...something, yes? You pay his bills? Pay me!"

"He's not a fairy. I mean, he's part of Fairy Tail, but-"

"Don't you double talk me."

"I'm not. I just-"

"Give me my jewels!"

Lana did _not_ like the land lord man at first. He was yelling at her father and that wasn't okay. At all. Daddy didn't do nothing. He just came in! He wasn't running in the building or yelling or screaming or biting (Lana bit a lot). He was behaving perfectly and the mean man was still yelling at him!

But Daddy didn't shout back. Only stood there and listened. His jaw was clenched though and, eventually, as he ground out that yes, he had the jewels and that he'd pay him right then if he'd shut the hell up.

Then they went into the man's office and Daddy didn't have any actual jewels, it seemed, but did have a nice little check that he passed over to the man and calmed the guy right down. Less red in the face then, the land lord man reached into a jar on his desk and gave Lana three pieces of candy and, well, that was kinda worth Laxus getting yelled at over.

She was sucking happily at a piece of it as they left the building when she asked, "Daddy, how come we didn't go see Aunt Lissy and Uncle Bickslow?"

"They're not there," he grumbled out, one hand still clutching hers, the other carrying along her pack of toys. "If they were there, the man would have been chewing them out. Instead, they ditched town after blowing the jewels I lent them to pay the man to keep him from chewing them out on something else and hoped, I guess, that I would do exactly what happened. Or they didn't hope anything and are just complete and utter ungrateful morons."

"Are we gonna go find 'em?" she asked, grasping more from the man's tone and less from his harsh words just how annoyed he was at the pair.

"No." Laxus let out a harsh breath through his nostrils. "I'll deal with them later."

"But-"

"Right now," he said, walking at a much faster pace in his annoyance, forcing Lana to hurry along in order to keep up, "I'm going to take you to Elfman and Evergreen."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes." And he meant that. He had to get out there and train and blow off some steam and soon. Bickslow and Lisanna were pissing him the hell off, as usual, and he would wring their scrawny necks if he got too close to either of them. "We do."

The walk to her other aunt and uncles place wasn't nearly as playful. Lana could tell that Daddy was upset and, well, that was no fun. When they arrived at the tiny little house Elfman and Ever had begun renting only a few months ago, Lana was actually a bit relieved, as at least the two of them would be less sourpusses than Daddy was being at the moment.

Only, after knocking for a good ten minutes, Laxus came to a horrible conclusion.

"They're not," he grumbled at the closed door to Lana, who was busy bending down in little garden bed Evergreen was _not_ caring for, but rather was still living from the previous tenant that had been doing so, watching a ladybug climb the petal of a pretty flower, "home."

This statement meant little to Lana, who had managed to get the pretty little ladybug to crawl onto her index finger and was studying it much more closely then. Laxus, however, was huffing, at the door, still finding no release to his anger and desperately needing one and soon. He didn't like for Lana to see him upset and he was teetering closer and closer to this state by the moment.

It was all so annoying. When any of them needed something, anything, Laxus was right there.

"Because you're the best big brother anyone could ask for," his wife would frequently compliment though it had much more, honestly, to do with the fact that he was the best husband ever and never wished to see her upset.

And letting down a member of what she'd long coined the Thunder Strauss Tribe would not only make his demon upset, but would frequently result in him sleeping in the downstairs guest bedroom.

Where... _Elfman_ freaking slept sometimes.

Gross.

"Daddy, now what?" Lana asked when the ladybug fluttered away from her, its little wings taking it magically into flight, as far as she was concerned. Looking over at the man, she watched as he only stood there. Glee washed over her in that moment as two options came to her. "Can I go with you now? Or...can you stay?"

Taking in a deep breath, Laxus let it out slowly before turning from the door and starting down the porch steps from the little house. To his daughter, he said simply, "No. I can't."

"But-"

"Come on." He held a hand out to her, staring his dark eyes down into her vibrant ones. "We're gonna go to Mommy. She'll find someone at the hall for you to spend the day with."

Lana didn't wanna. At all. But seemed so upset already, she figured tears wouldn't get him in any better of a mood.

Instead of taking his hand, she pointed instead, to the hand that wasn't being extended to her, but rather still clutching her sack of toys.

"What?" Laxus frowned more heavily. "You want this? Lana, we gotta go to the hall. You can't play right-"

"I wanna wear it." She took it from him, when he held it out to her. "To carry it."

"Why? Baby, I'll carry it. We gotta walk a bit to get to the guild."

"No. I wanna carry it," she insisted though, under different circumstances, she would piss and moan about being forced to do such a thing. She wasn't playing princess that day though. No. She was being a big girl. Slinging it over her shoulders, she bounced on her feet excitedly, white strands of hair falling back when she titled her eyes upwards, to stare into her daddy's. Lana pointed a finger up at him as she said, "Like how you carry yours."

That. That right there was more than enough to ease the man, enough for his frown to rise back up into his normal look of disinterest and for the slayer's shoulders to relax back into their normal positions and his stomach to unclinch.

His hand clinched, however, around Lana's much smaller and far more delicate one, a grin finally falling over his face when he heard her giggle. It wasn't bright or anything, just faint, but anyone who knew him would recognize it as different from his usual mug.

"C'mon, Daddy!" Lana tugged him then, down the path that led to the street. "Let's go to the guild."

How could he not follow along behind?

The closer they got to the guild, the more members they ran into, but Laxus didn't trust his baby with just anyone, so he didn't leave her with any of them. There was a short list, in fact, that he would allow to watch Lana for extended periods of time.

The one on the top of the list that was not part of the Thunder Strauss Tribe turned him down at the gate of the place.

"I," Erza informed him as Lana only stared in awe of her, as she always did, because Erza was just the best, "am headed out on a job. However, I do know that Lucy and Natsu, who are being rather….lazy today," she said, using the word for Lana's benefit, who giggled at it, "are in the hall if you wish to-"

"Yes!" Lana bounced a bit. "Daddy, I like the Salad-man-der. Please?"

"No." Laxus glared at Erza for even suggesting such a thing. Lucy was Mira's best friend and Natsu was Lisanna's, so it was only natural that the little girl would enjoy the pair.

It was not, however, something that Laxus found enjoyable and gave Erza a strike for making it around Lana and putting the suggestion in her head.

Three strikes and you were off the list of people to watch Lana. Erza already had one for the time that Laxus arrived at the hall to find the swordswoman allowing his precious little demon dragon baby hatchling polishing weaponry.

The child labor thing wasn't too bothersome to him (discipline, as far as he was concerned), but rather how pointy and sharp the weapons were.

Actually...if Laxus' memory was a bit better, he'd know that Erza had at least four strikes for a few similar reason to the other two and, honestly, most the people on the list had far more than a triple. Gajeel frequently filled her head with fallacies about how great he was, Levy bummed her out on reading by making her do it far too much, Happy was just...annoying, Lucy would bring her around Natsu, Natsu was Natsu every single time and therefore acquired a strike each time he even offered, the list went on.

Mostly, Laxus would get the people to three strikes, realize he was out of babysitters, and then pretend to forgot the other strikes so that he could go on having the babysitters, but still be able to threaten said babysitters when they screwed up.

And they were all screw ups!

Agh!

He needed to find her some babysitters that weren't associated with the guild.

Erza bid the pair farewell, as she had a train to catch, and Laxus led his daughter onto guild grounds, taking her right away into the main building.

The place was bustling and Laxus didn't spot his wife immediately, so he approached the bar.

"Oh, Laxus, here you are." Kinana bowed her head at the sight of him, grinning brightly from the spot his wife had stood for many years. "Mira- Master Mirajane and Freed are both in the back office. She said to send you right in when you came. And oh, Lana, you're here too."

She'd clambered up onto the bar stool, thinking she was doing the right thing, and was prepared to ask the woman for a snack when her daddy snatched her up and carried her off, further into the belly of the beast that was Fairy Tail.

"Daddy-"

"We're going to Mommy. Kinana's busy, she doesn't have time to play with you."

She rarely did, but it even more rarely stopped Lana requesting such a thing.

Laxus didn't knock, at the door of the office, because he was Laxus fucking Dreyar and fucking Master Mirajane Dreyar and that just gave him privileges that it didn't others.

Seriously, it just did.

"Lax- Lana. You're both here."

Mirajane was behind her desk, with Freed standing behind her, leaning over when they entered, eyeing some sort of document the woman was reading over. He straightened right up, at the sight of his true idol, and stepped away from the man's wife, bowing at the waist.

Lana wasn't too happy to see her mother though. She was still a bit pissy over the whole 'No, Lana, you're a big girl so act like one' ordeal from that morning. This is why she ran right over to Freed, holding her arms out for a hug.

"Thought you might be here," Laxus grumbled out to the letter mage. "Freed."

Awkwardly patting Lana on the head (he cared for the girl deeply, but he just wasn't the child type), Freed nodded his head. Since Mirajane had come into power, the man had easily filled the second in command role that she'd served for Makarov, for the behind the scene things, while Erza continued her stronghold over the lesser members.

He had always been a favorite of Mira and Laxus to ship their daughter off on, but with him working with the girl's mother so much at the hall as of late, he was too busy to do so. And it would be wrong, Mira felt, to request him to watch her child in his off time. Not wrong to Laxus, who asked Freed to be subservient all hours of the day, with little to no free time, but again, keeping his demon happy and all…

"Yes, well, I am truly about to be on my way," the man informed him. "Mirajane wishes for me to deliver this set of papers to-"

"Why is Lana here? Dragon?" the woman cut the letter mage off. "Is something wrong? You're not sick, are you, baby?"

Lana was still ignoring her mother, but that was alright, as Laxus answered for her.

"No," he said. "She's not. But Lisanna and Bickslow have skipped town or something and I had to shell out some jewels to their stupid land lord when I unknowingly showed up at the place."

"Oh dear."

"And Elfman and Ever have absconded off to oblivion for all I care, because they weren't home."

Which was to say, Laxus cared not that Ever had actually mentioned to him a day or so ago before that she was going to surprise (force) Elfman to go off on a nice, romantic day of shopping and food a few towns over. His lack of caring led to his forgetfulness and, well, there they were.

"Well, Natsu's here," Mirajane said slowly. "Isn't he? I thought I heard his voice. Lana loves when he and Lucy-"

"Salad-man-der!"

"No." Laxus made a face. "I've told you, I hate for them to watch her."

"They do all the time."

"When I'm in town and able to dispel any of the utter moronic behavior he leads her to believe adults can exude."

"The...what?"

"The point is, Mira, that I said no." He came over to the desk then, to stare down at her. "You need to find her someone to babysit her for today and tomorrow. At least. Alright?"

"Dragon, can't you do it before you-"

"I wanna leave now."

Letting out a long sigh, Mirajane sang, "Fine," before leaning up, when he was close enough, to press a kiss to his lips that made Freed look off and Lana snicker into her hands. Then, against his lips, Mira added, "But you better train super hard for us, okay?"

The man glanced at Freed, who was making sure not to be glancing at them (that would lead to a scolding), before muttering softly, "Always, demon."

"Stay safe." She sat back down and nodded at the two paper sacks resting on her desk, which he moved to load into the pack on his back. "Dragon."

"You too."

But he didn't leave just yet as Laxus had to tell goodbye to his little demon. She begged again to go or for him to stay, but he only kissed Lana's head and tapped a finger against the pendant that hung from her neck, that had been gifted to her the night of her fifth birthday, that her father said looked like a dragon if you squinted and a demon if you squinted harder. He told her to just squint a little that night and that he'd be on the lacrima, to read her to sleep, if he could.

"Don't forget me," Lana said sounding quite pathetic to anyone who didn't know this was a line from one of her favorite stories her daddy told her about a baby bird who would say the same thing to his mother, every time she left the nest, returning daily with his meal. "Daddy."

"I'll be home soon."

"Love you, Daddy."

He bent down so she could press her lips to his cheek before whispering back, "Love you, hatchling."

When he was gone, Freed began talking to her mother and Lana only went to the corner of the office, to begin playing with her toys and await her mother to find her a babysitter.

She hoped it didn't take long.

She _really_ didn't wanna have to be around her mother for longer than she had to.

Because, honestly, being a big girl when you didn't wanna be was overrated. Especially when Mirajane was trying to force you to be.


	3. Chapter 3

For her family to be so entrenched int the guildhall, it truly wasn't somewhere that Lana went often. Her mother was very busy, when she was working there, and her father rarely enjoyed grabbing a beer at the place since her birth, as he'd much rather spend the time with her, so it was much more a treat than it was anything else to be brought around it. This only ever occurred when one of her aunts or uncles, perhaps even one of her babysitters who frequented the guild, were changing hands of her with one of her parents or, when he was still living, her grandfather.

To spend the entire day up there was rare and, not very long into it, Lana was very bored.

Freed and her mothered talked _forever_. It was very annoying to the five year old. What they were discussing sounded like nonsense and, truly, Lana couldn't care less if I were or not. She was still annoyed with her mother and, considering Freed had yet to offer to play with her, him as well.

"I," announced the rune mage eventually as he pushed away from her mother's desk, "will have these delivered before sundown, Mirajane, and will see you promptly at eight tomorrow morning with a write up on my experience."

"Freed, we've gone over this," Mirajane giggled in response. "You don't have to write up every single task you complete."

"We will keep a far more organized guildhall if we do," he replied with a punctuation in the form of tapping the straightened papers in his hand against the desk. "Now, if that will be all for the day-"

"Freed, can I go with you?" Lana looked up from her little action figure of her daddy which, at the moment was pounding a tinny, rubber red lizard that she got from a capsule machine at a store once. She'd been so happy when she got it because it was stretchy. Laxus frequently used it when they played together as a bad guy. He would refer to it as a disgusting glory hog that was loud, rude, and obnoxious.

Lana just liked stretching it out as far as it could go.

"Hmm?" Frowning down at the little girl, Freed asked, "Why would you wish to do that? It will be a long day of train travel to and from. I probably won't even get a chance to eat."

"Mommy doesn't let you eat?" Lana was already going to chalk that up to another reason to be mad at the woman. "That's mean."

"I never said you couldn't eat, Freed." Then, bouncing a bit, Mirajane said excited, "I could make you a lunch! Like I made dragon. Ham, turkey, or chicken?"

"Neither." Bowing his head, the man said, "It is with great pride that I will deprive myself of nourishment until my mission is complete."

"You're basically just being a courier."

"An honorable profession."

"Are you even on the payroll? As my assistant?"

"...This is not the topic at hand." Freed let out a short breath. Then, to Lana, he said, "In short, I am unable to allow you to accompany me at this time. Your father wished for you to find a babysitter that could entertain you. I shall not be able to. I-"

"This was short?" Mirajane giggled. "And get something to eat, Freed, before you leave Magnolia. That's an order."

Freed took in deep breath at this before lowering his head and nodding a bit. "Alright then. I shall get right on it."

Lana was annoyed with him as well then, over not taking her, and didn't even wave to the man. Which was fine as Freed's mind was already elsewhere, namely on his mission at hand. Again, this was the job of, at best, non-magical civilian hoping to make more off the tipped jewels than the income, but a mission nonetheless.

Once he was gone, Mira sat there for a moment, giggled to herself as she stared at the once more closed office door, before her bright blues fell to her daughter. Lana, who had been watching her, immediately forced her eyes to anywhere other than the woman who was so mean that she wouldn't even let her sit in her daddy's lap for no stinkin' good reason.

And on the day he was leaving, no less!

Mirajane, not realizing that her daughter could possibly still be so pouty over something that had occurred so long ago, only grinned at the little girl.

"So your aunt and uncle are both busy, huh?" Mirajane remarked though the little girl still refused to look at her. Not bothered by this, the woman only added, "I suppose that means I have to find someone to watch you." When, still, the child refused to acknowledge her, Mira went as far as to say, "Maybe we could ask...Natsu?"

That got her attention. Lana sat up real tall, staring at her mother with wide eyes. "Really?"

"U-huh."

"But Daddy said-"

"He's just being a grouch. That's all. He really likes Natsu."

"Really?"

"Of course," she agreed because, to a certain extent, she was certain that her husband did. Getting to her feet then, Mirajane prompted, "Come on."

Lana snatched up all her toys and shoved them into her little knapsack once more before rushing out of the tiny off, to the giggles of her mother.

The dragon slayer was still hanging around in the bar area with his usual company of Happy and Lucy. At the moment they weren't seated drinking and, much to Lana's dismay, over by the request board. Running right over and leaving her mother behind, she kinda tumbled into Lucy's legs who giggled at the sight.

"Lana," the celestial mage greeted. "What are you doing?"

"Are you leaving?" she questioned back as she frowned deeply. "On a job?"

"Yep!" Happy, who was fluttering around, beamed down at the little girl. "We're very important people, you know. Probably, like, the most important."

Typically Lana's devotion to her father would have prompted her to immediately combat this, but at the moment her brain was being overrun with the disappointment over the fact that only her favorite babysitter ever (she didn't consider her mother's siblings nor father's followers her babysitters; they were family) was having to go out on a stupid job.

Lana hated jobs. They took her daddy away far too frequently.

Now Natsu too?

"Did you need something?" Lucy asked sweetly.

"I wanted to know if I could hang out with you, since Daddy went to go train."

"Of course you can!" Natsu grinned down at the girl then. "We can go-"

"We're going on a job," Lucy cut him off with a frown. It had taken literally all day to get the slayer and feline to come to this consensus. Even a scolding from Erza hadn't done it. Finally, Lucy threatening to go ask Gray to accompany her had. She wasn't letting that (marginally) hard work go to waste. "Remember?"

"Eh?" Then Natsu glanced down at his hand and found a flier he'd just snagged to read over. "Oh. Yeah. Uh, sorry, Lana. We have go- Or hey! You could come with us!"

This thought perked the little girl right back up. Tilting her head back, she asked, "Really?"

"Sure! You-"

"Natsu," Lucy said with a shake of her head. "I don't think-"

"Jobs are loads of fun." Then, moving to wave the flier in her face, Natsu told the five year old, "And you being Laxus and Mirajane's daughter, I bet you're super powerful! More helpful probably than Happy!"

"Hey, she can't fly, can she?" The blue cat glared at the man before, after some consideration, adding, "But you're definitely stronger than wimpy, Lucy, who has to have others do her fighting for her."

Making a face, the blonde glared at the Exceed while trying to say, "You know-", but being cut off mid-thought as Mirajane came bouncing over.

Bouncing.

Their master was a bouncing, bumbling idiot.

And she fit in damn well.

Anyone who didn't think so had the core of Fairy Tail to deal with.

More importantly, the frequently absent Thunder God. But damn if he couldn't make himself present if he heard someone was picking on his demon. She could hold her own, damn well, but that didn't stop him from lingering in the background as a final threat, should need be.

"Hi, guy- Oh, know, are you guys going on a job?" Mirajane clicked her tongue at the sight. "I didn't know. I was gonna ask if you could watch Lana, but-"

"She can come with us," Happy said to which his pink haired friend was quick to nod.

"What kinda dragon is she anyways?" Natsu asked. "Can she make fire? That'd be super helpful."

"You're a moron," Lucy told him with a roll of her eyes. "Who would have taught her that?"

"Maybe she was born with it."

"If she was born with it, then there would be slayers all over who were the offspring of past slayers."

"Whose saying there aren't?"

"Literally everyone, Natsu."

"Well, not to me they're not."

"That's because you don't listen, much less remember anything."

"I remember everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then what are we arguing about?"

Natsu snorted, but was silent.

It was enough of an answer.

"Lana's too young to go on a job, I think," Mira told them both with a grin. "Not to mention, Laxus would probably kill you."

"You think he'd fight with me?" Natsu fist pumped at the suggestion. "Come on then, Lana, let's- Hey, Luce, what's the big idea?"

She'd finally taken one of his arms and drug him off, flier and all over to the bar to pass the flier off to Kinana, calling over her shoulder, "Maybe another day, Lana, okay? We really need to go out and get some jewels right now."

"I still think you're way stronger than Lucy," Happy offered as he fluttered along after them. "Bye, Lana."

Left with her mother then as the trio disappeared into the crowd of people in the hall, Lana glared up at the woman.

"Why can't I go?" she complained. "That's not fair!"

Mirajane wasn't looking at her though and rather around the hall for literally anyone else to get to babysit her daughter for a few hours. Not seeing any of the usual suspects, she sighed before reaching down to grab Lana's hand and lead her back to the office. She was whining, Lana was, but Mira was humming over it, which was annoying to the five year old.

Very annoying.

"Mommy-"

"Come sit in the office and play, Lana," Mira sighed once they were finally back there, leading her right over to the corner. "I have to work for a little bit."

"But I wanna go with-"

"You can whine with Daddy, but you're not going to with me."

Even more annoying.

But…

"Fine!" Lana sat down in a bit off a huff and Mirajane left her there, alone in the office, off to deal with something else in the hall. It was only once the door was shut the she grumbled out, "You're mean," because calling her something like that to her face could result in some sort of punishment.

Without Laxus there to put a stop to it, she might _actually_ have to stay in timeout.

The horror.

Worse yet, she might just tell Laxus how naughty she was, when he returned, and Lana just couldn't have that.

But that didn't mean that she had to respond to her mother when she returned to the office and would inevitably try talking to her. She would just continue playing with her dolls and ignoring the woman completely.

Only...when Mirajane came in, she didn't even speak to Lana. She spoke about Lana, but that was only explaining to the random guild member Lana didn't know that was following along behind her who the girl was.

Not that the person cared.

They seemed pretty upset, Lana observed as the stocky man with short, cropped jet black hair bounded straight over to Mirajane's desk.

"You can take a seat," Mira offered as she went to take her own. "Or-"

"It's either him or me! So make your damn choice now," the man yelled in a tone that Lana never heard someone take with her mother. Ever. Her father and mother perhaps weren't as close as some, but the two had a mad amount of respect for one another. Even when they weren't in love, they definitely did love one another. Their arguments could get intense, over the years, but never would Laxus speak to his wife in such a way.

And the man was damn lucky he wasn't around to hear it. Because it would be the last time that he ever did it as well.

"You can't-" Mira tried with a frown, but the man wouldn't let her.

Slamming a fist down on the desk, he honestly scared Lana, who dropped her doll, though his blazing blue eyes were on the surprised ones of the girl's mother.

"I'll go," he threatened. "I will. What do you think this place will be without me? Huh? I've stuck around for far too long to deal with this shit. Three fucking years of dealing with that old man and now I have to deal with you? I thought you of all people would fucking understand what an utter joke he is."

Mirajane took a deep breath at this, her face "Just ignore him. Like I told you. Do your jobs and leave him-"

"I've tried that! And I'm not going to try anymore." Breathing heavily through his nose, the man said, "Either you fix this or-"

"We're a family here," Mirajane told him with a bit of a shrug. "I'm not going to kick someone out just because you and he-"

"Fix it." He tapped a fist against the desk one more time before taking a step back. Then, turning away, he added over his shoulder, "Or else."

The second the door was slammed behind the man, Lana jumped right up, rushing straight over to her mother.

"Mommy-"

"Why are you upset, Lana?" she asked with a smile as the girl stood at her side, nearly on the verge of tears. "Did his loud voice scare you? You're too big to cry over something like that."

Sniffling, Lana said, "He was being mean to you."

"Not really."

"He yelled. And how come he doesn't like Fairy Tail?"

"Not everyone belongs here," Mira said with a bit of a nod. "When Master… When your grandpa got older, he got a bit...loose with memberships. Now we're just weeding them out. That's all."

"But you got yelled at." She was most upset about that. People didn't do that to her mother.

They just weren't allowed.

"I'm the Master now, sweetie. That's what happens."

"No." Lana couldn't believe that. At all. Rubbing at her eye, she said, "That's mean. You can't be mean to the Master."

"You were mean to me today."

"No!" Was she? Lana shook her head. "I wasn't. But he was. He yelled at you and slammed his fist on your desk and...and… If you're really Master, how come you didn't stop him?"

"Oh, Lana," Mirajane giggled which the little girl just didn't understand at all. If someone had yelled at her like that, she would be bawling. Mommy didn't even look upset. "Running a guild is a lot like running a house. When I was just a barmaid, if someone yelled at me like that, yeah, I might have teared up a bit, but there's no time for that now. When you're the Master, someone's always going to be upset with you. It comes with the territory."

"Daddy wouldda hit 'im," she said, pounding her little fist into her open palm. "And made him be quiet."

"And Daddy's not a guild master, now is he?"

Lana's eyes widened before, slowly, she nodded.

That was true.

But then, Mira almost always made good points.

Except for when she as on a 'be a big girl' kick.

Lana hated those.

"Sometimes," her mother began in a thoughtful tone, "being in charge isn't about beating people into submission, but listening to their complaints and allowing them to vent their frustrations."

That sentence meant little, of course, to the five year old, so she only asked, "Does that mean you'll kick the guy he don't like out?"

"Oh, no, of course not."

"Then-"

"If he can't stand another member of our family," Mirajane remarked, "then maybe it's him that needs to get out."

Lana considered this before nodding and saying, "Do you have people get upset with you lots?"

"Oh, all the time, sweetheart."

"How come you don't tell Daddy then?" Lana grinned at the thought of her father enacting the revenge against such people. "Then you don't gotta hit them, 'cause you're Master, but Daddy can because he ain't. Right?"

"If I need Daddy, I can get him," Mirajane assured her daughter as she stared down at her. "But I can also stand on my own two feet. You don't think he's just around to fight all our battles for us, do you?"

Maybe not, but Lana felt as if he would, should they just request it.

"You won't tell him at all?"

"Oh, I'll tell him," Mira assured her. "Just not in an upset way. If I tell him after he asks how my day was, he'll probably not even pay attention to what I say."

Lana's brows furrowed. "Daddy pays attention to everything I say though."

Mira blinked. Then she grinned. "Of course, Lana. Just go back to playing, huh? That guy won't be back in here today, probably. Promise. I'm not upset, so you shouldn't be either."

Still, Lana waited for a moment before slowly moving to hug her mother. It was a bit awkward, with her sitting in a chair behind a desk, but it still made Mira's face light up as she moved to pat her daughter gently on the head.

Laxus might not be around to protect Mirajane and maybe it was just part of the job, you know, yelling at the Master, but Natsu said that Lana had hidden power in her or something. Daddy said it too. A lot.

So the next time that big guy came in there, trying to throw his way around and talk noise to her mother, she'd make him super sorry.

"How much longer do you gotta work for?" Lana asked because, though her grandfather had always seemed frequently free, her mother spent about the same amount of time at the hall as the Master as she did as the barmaid.

It could get to be a bit annoying.

"I'll take the later half of the afternoon off, to spend it with you," Mira offered with a grin that, despite herself, Lana just had to return. "But tomorrow, we're gonna have to see about getting you someone to watch you, huh?"

Lana sure hoped Natsu and Lucy got back in time. Or no! Lisanna and Bickslow. Someone. Because if being Master meant doing lousy paperwork and getting yelled at by people that your husband were way stronger than (and Lana was pretty sure Mira was stronger than also), then it was certainly a profession she never wanted.


End file.
